


Taking a moment

by asvlm



Series: The solos [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cat, Olivier is just mentioned for a moment, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Really just some super short NSFW with Scar, cause I've never seen it. Not my best work, but something, right?





	Taking a moment

In his defense, Scar had thought he had closed the door. 

He had been on his bed, utterly nude, muscles and scars showing in the faint light, shadows cast over valleys and hills. He had been moaning softly, that was for sure, but he had not done anything like this for over a month. He used to be very apt at resisting temptation, when he was a monk, but those days were far gone. He wasn’t interested in withholding pleasure from himself. He had every reason to, but tonight, this was his. His hand was moving slowly over his cock, trying to offer some form of stimulation for him, some kind of pleasure, something. It, of course, was working very well. 

That was, until a ball of fluff started to rub against his thigh, intimately curious about what her master was doing. The cat, no longer a tiny kitten, was rubbing against him, to figure it out, and as soon as he felt her, he instantly sat up, and covered himself with a blanket, making sure the kitten didn’t get a touch of anything. Crap. He just wanted a night that would allow him to release some tension, and one with himself. 

“Snow,” he whispered, and carefully moved so that he could place the snow white cat outside his door, even as he half hobbled to the door, his shaft painfully hard, and pointedly still pointing true. Scar set her down, and closed the door, moving back to his bed. He was forcing his eyes away from the the arms, and he moved an arm around his face, just a little, moving to press into a fist. He took just a moment to get back into his mood, and he started to moan out, his hand firmly covering his face, softly moaning out his pleasure, as he gently started to force himself into his own hand. A moan, and he started to imagine something that would help himself finish. That is to say, he started to imagine the Northern Ice Queen, spread out on his bed, but it didn’t last too long. He felt wrong imagining her, instead of propositioning her. 

He ignored his feelings after a few moments, and that image, and just imagined a woman with large breasts, a slim waist, and hips wide enough to have a good grasp on. After just a little bit of time, he was able to finish, still thinking of it. His release was over his fingers and palm, leaving him to have to get up and get a rag. Snow was still at his door, and as soon as he opened the door to allow her back in, she ran in, and he had to remember to put on some pants before he went to sleep. He really didn't want his daughter to have to deal with his nude body. 


End file.
